


Heart of Glass

by teaandsmut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Makeup Sex, Teasing, Tribadism, spoilers for Heart of the Crystal Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire making up after their engagement because it was all so adorable. Smut with feelings <3(Sorry for the title, I can never think of titles.)My writing tumblr [nsfw].





	Heart of Glass

It was the wee hours of the morning and the Gems were gathered around the remains of a bonfire. Steven had insisted that they build it to celebrate when they had all gathered on the beach after Ruby and Sapphire’s engagement, though he had long since given in to his tiredness and gone to bed. Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl had stayed up, talking over the events of war and the subsequent thousands of years in their new light, Pearl filling in the gaps as best she could, before the conversation eventually turned to happier reminiscing and lighter topics. Now Pearl and Ruby were having a good-natured argument about which type of hat was the best one, Amethyst was leaning against Pearl and snoring rather too loudly to be convincing and Sapphire was resting her head on Ruby’s knee, staring up at the night sky.

“Oh!” Sapphire interrupted, her cheeks dark. Ruby and Pearl turned to look at her. “Ruby and I are... should go for a walk,” she finished uncertainly.

“Oh! _Oh._ Of course. Don’t let me keep you!” said Pearl shrilly, blushing herself. Amethyst roused herself enough to give the first half of a wolf whistle before Pearl elbowed her sharply.

“OK!” Ruby leapt up, oblivious, and reached out a hand to help Sapphire.

As they began to walk around to the far side of the headland, they overheard Pearl say, “So, Amethyst, that horse was very impressive. Very, ahem… accurate…” Ruby continued to skip along while Sapphire covered a giggle.

Ruby leapt and tumbled between the rocks along the beach. Sapphire smiled as she watched her, freshly awed by her energy. Ruby did one last jump from a high rock and flipped through the air to land right in front of Sapphire, throwing her arms around her and twirling her for the hundredth time that evening.

“It’s so nice to get to see you!” said Ruby.

“Yes, it is nice to be separated,” replied Sapphire. “Uh, I mean, sometimes! I still want to form Garnet again,” she added anxiously.

“Yes, yes, me too!” Ruby rushed to agree.

“You did seem to enjoy being a cowboy; you seem so confident.”

“It was so fun! I was like – ” Ruby proceeded to act out her horse-riding and gun-toting with sound effects. She beamed to see Sapphire look delighted.

“I love seeing you like this,” she smiled.

“I love being like this, and with _you_!”

“I’m so glad. I was worried…”

“Me too.” Ruby slowed to walk alongside Sapphire, looking nervous for a moment before recovering. “But it’s different now!”

“It’s better,” said Sapphire. “And I really do like seeing this side of you…”

“Oh yeah?” Ruby briefly adopted her cowboy accent, looking sideways at Sapphire.

“Yes,” said Sapphire with hands clasped neatly in front of her in picture of composure, but her cheeks had darkened again.

Ruby puffed herself up with bravado. “Then allow me to sweep you off your feet, my darlin’,” she said with her exaggerated accent, grasping, spinning and dipping Sapphire. She laughed as Ruby held her there and their eyes met when Sapphire’s fringe fell to the sides. The effect was immediate, with Ruby startled into dropping her persona as she stared back.

And like that they were kissing, falling into each other on the sand, pressing their mouths and hands against the other, trying to be closer and closer in their relief.

In a disorientating rush, punctuated by small but increasingly needy sounds and half-spoken names, they found themselves tangled together with Sapphire’s back on the ground and her legs wrapped tight around Ruby’s hips, pulling her towards her. Sapphire tugged up the layers of her skirts so that Ruby was pressing directly between her legs, the thrumming energy in each of their bodies desperate for the other’s.

Ruby pressed back, kissing any part of Sapphire she could reach, unconsciously muttering, “Saph – Sa – mmm – Sapphi – oh!” between hurried kisses. Her clit, her whole centre, her whole body already felt burning hot, flickering as Sapphire moaned when Ruby pushed harder against her. Desperate to make Sapphire make those sounds, to feel Sapphire push up against her in return, Ruby thrust her hips forward again and again, the toes of her boots digging in to gain purchase on the sand.

Sapphire was only vaguely aware of the building sensation where their bodies met, rubbing and rutting together. She only knew she wanted Ruby, Ruby holding her, Ruby now, tomorrow and forever, Ruby touching her, Ruby’s skin beneath her fingers, Ruby pressed hard between her legs. Sapphire gasped rapidly as their rolling hips sped up, their bodies in sync. Ruby watched, captivated, as the glow in Sapphire reached its peak and surged through her. She dug her fingers into Ruby’s back and pulled Ruby against her with her legs as light flooded her body. For a seemingly infinite time, she could see only this moment as Ruby’s flicking hips coaxed flares of her climax from her, her body lit up all for Ruby.

They stayed like that, blissed out and clasped tightly together, for some unknown time. Eventually, Sapphire returned to herself enough to notice that Ruby was burning hot and making small bites and kisses along her neck. She rolled her hips back against Ruby, eliciting an involuntary whine. Ruby never came like that and so was now senseless with desire for Sapphire after the double effect of rubbing her clit against her and feeling Sapphire come, moaning and gasping, beneath her.

They had been so desperate for each other that this first round had been over in moments so Sapphire thought for a second to determine which next path would be best. She decided to take her time with Ruby. They had remained fully clothed in their haste so now Sapphire phased her clothes off from underneath Ruby, making them disappear slowly from the hems of her skirts upwards. Ruby groaned as she realised, running her hands over Sapphire’s waist and hips when they were exposed. She spoke against Sapphire’s neck, unwilling to tear herself away. “Stars, Sapphy, you’re so beautiful.”

Sapphire kissed Ruby’s cheek. “How about you take yours off now too?” She felt a flash of heat as Ruby’s clothes instantly disappeared in a burst of flame. “ _You_ are so beautiful,” she said, pushing Ruby gently so that she rolled off her onto her back. Ruby sat up on her elbows and tried to reach for Sapphire again. “No, wait,” said Sapphire, guiding Ruby back down.

Sapphire kneeled beside Ruby and stroked her hands lightly over her chest. Ruby’s back arched as Sapphire flicked her thumbs over her nipples. Ruby could not think clearly, she wanted Sapphire so badly. She wanted Sapphire to touch her everywhere all at once, she wanted to touch Sapphire everywhere all at once. Her skin lit up with trailing sensations as Sapphire continued to run her fingertips over Ruby’s body, calmly returning Ruby’s arms to the ground whenever she tried to touch Sapphire again.

“No, wait,” Sapphire said again. “Or do I have to make you?” she asked sweetly.

“Ohhh! No, no, I’ll wait,” said Ruby, clamping her arms to her sides.

“Good. I’ll make sure it’s worth it, my darling.” Sapphire continued to work her hands over Ruby’s body, stroking her skin, dragging her nails along her inner thighs, using her future vision to rub the spots that she could see would be the most sensitive. She took care not to touch Ruby with the rest of her body as she teased her with her fingers and charmed Ruby’s excitement, marked by moans and whimpers as Ruby tried to keep still, into such a high state that she started to see the grains of sand around her start to bead together with her heat. Ruby was torn between enjoying the attention and Sapphire’s too-perfect ability to manipulate her pleasure and her desire to touch Sapphire and feel her body against hers _now_. Every time she felt as if the heat in her body and the fire radiating from her clit could not possibly get any higher, Sapphire touched her just so and her temperature rose another notch. Sapphire had not touched directly between Ruby’s legs yet and her hips reached towards her hands whenever she moved nearby, unable to bear it much longer.

“Please – ah! _Please_ , Saph –”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m here.” Sapphire shifted position to lie alongside Ruby, still careful to have their bodies touching as little as possible, and reached down to touch gingerly between Ruby’s legs. She slid her fingers softly at first, knowing that Ruby would be sensitive, over Ruby’s folds, hot and soaked with slick. “Mm, you feel wonderful.” Sapphire loved to feel how enthusiastically Ruby felt everything. “I love you, Ruby.”

Ruby flushed with new heat once more. “I – I love you, Sapphire. Please – please can I…?” Ruby’s concentration was rapidly dropping, she wanted so much to touch Sapphire. She could feel her fingertips almost as hot as her clit.

“Just a second,” said Sapphire, repositioning herself above Ruby but still holding herself slightly away. She worked her fingers around Ruby’s clit with more purpose now, Ruby writhing under them. “OK, now,” said Sapphire softly. Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around Sapphire and pulled her close, running her hands over Sapphire’s back and waist and hips, her body burning in response to finally feeling Sapphire’s skin once more against hers. Sapphire smiled as Ruby held her, sped up her fingers slightly and felt Ruby blossom beneath her. Ruby’s body had been a tinderbox ready to burst into flames and as soon as it did so her entire body was engulfed by it at once. The initial explosion subsided to a steady roar, with Ruby shaking and her eyes squeezed shut as the energy finally found release, burning through her in licking waves. Sapphire’s perfectly balanced finger movements sustained Ruby’s orgasm for a seemingly implausible time until Ruby could manage to smile at her between gasps.

When Ruby fell back limp against the glassy surface that used to be sand, Sapphire wrapped both her arms around her, warm and content. Ruby felt a rush of emotion well up and tears began to stream from her eyes, at first evaporating immediately and then rolling down her face to sizzle on the hot glass. Sapphire stroked and kissed them away, smiling at Ruby while Ruby beamed back through her tears. They tangled together, soft and happy, holding each other tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this because their recent arc made me so happy <3 I hope you liked it too, comments are always greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> (Sorry for any typos, I am always impatient about posting things. Let me know if you spot any, if you want!)


End file.
